Just For One Night
by Storm Carson
Summary: Sam Evans is a notorious playboy that sleeps with women only one time with no commitment at all. Unfortunately, Mercedes Jones has come onto his radar. Mercedes Jones has lived in Lima Ohio her whole life and knows about ONE TIME EVANS. Somehow she has caught his attention and even though she is very attracted to Sam Evans she knows of his promiscuous ways. What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Sam Evans is a notorious playboy that sleeps with women only one time with no commitment at all. Unfortunately, Mercedes Jones has come onto his radar. Mercedes Jones has lived in Lima Ohio her whole life and knows about ONE TIME EVANS. Somehow she has caught his attention and even though she is very attracted to Sam Evans she knows of his promiscuous ways. What are they to do?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters mentioned.

Please excuse all grammatical errors.

* * *

Mercedes Jones looks at the time on her clock. 9:52 pm. Thank goodness I am making good time. Exercise done, bath/soak finished, cleaning of kitchen complete, now I just need to find a good movie to watch and I can settle in for the night. She does a little shimmy as she makes her way to her home entertainment center. Hmmm… am I feeling comedy, horror, or historical. Mercedes reaches for a movie as she hears her doorbell starting to go off.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding, ding,ding._

What the fuck?

Mercedes rushes to the door and pulls it open furiously.

"What the hell is your problem? Tana?"

"Hola chica, I see you are alive and well." Santana says pushing Mercedes out of the way. I have been dialing your ass for two hours now, and you still will not pick up. No me gusta."

Mercedes shakes her head. She looks at her cell phone on the end table charging. _Must be on silent._ No way is she telling Santana that though. Eyeing her best friend since grade school. She closes the door after Santana decides to Deebo her way into her home.

"I have not answered for a reason Santana. It's called too tired, too upset, and heartbroken. Choose either one you like because they all belong to me."

Santana looks at her friend rolling her eyes.

"And that is why I'm here Weezy. You and that overgrown Huggy Bear did not belong with each other, and I for one am glad that you let his ass go." Santana says prancing into her living room and planting her skinny ass on Mercedes new suede couch.

"Now tonight is going to be a girl's night out to celebrate your freedom."

She says eyeing her bestie as she gives her a death glare.

Mercedes looks at the fiery Latina for the first time and notices her flashy attire. Santana seeing Mercedes eyeing her takes this chance to stand up and do a full 360 showing off her brand new, Blood Red Criss Cross Peep Hole Bandage dress. With Black and red open toe heels. In her ears are diamond studs that shimmer. Her hair is beach curled and swept to one side showing off her long neck. She seductively turns to the left and bites her index finger smiling at her best friend.

"You likey?" She whispers in a seductive tone. Mercedes shakes her head walking away from the tramp in front of her.

"You look like a prostitute." She says still mad that Santana has barged into her home unwanted. Santana scoffs and follows Mercedes into the dining area.

"As you can see Aretha. I came here to take you out, and I will not take no for an answer. Plus this dress is making my lady parts tingle. And being the nosey bitch that I am happen to know there will be a hot dancer by the name of Brittany S. Pierce, at Inferno tonight. So… I brought this for you." She says handing Mercedes something in a black bag. Mercedes immediately steps back as if the bag is a snake. Knowing Santana she'd be lucky if whatever was in the bag was big enough to cover her unmentionables.

"Santana, really I am flattered that you spent money to buy this, but I'm not in the mood to go out tonight." Mercedes says placing the bag on the floor.

"You bitch…" Santana starts to whine. "Really Cedes? Why would you hurt your Bestie like this?" Santana says plopping down on the bar stool.

Mercedes looks at Santana and sees her non-existent lip poking out. The guilt starts to eat her up as she witness her friend start to lose her confidence. She exhales a loud breath.

 _Damn this is gonna come back to bite me in the ass._

"Fine…. What did you buy me, Trick?"

Santana immediately stands and walks over to Mercedes. I bought… you a night of passion after you put on what is in this bag.

Sam enters into the dark atmosphere and looks around the crowded room. He nods his head to the music as he see's random conquests he has gotten with and gives each of the ladies a nod as they wave to him. He places his hands in his pocket and slowly peruse the room. Brittany comes behind her cousin and pats him on the tail. She shakes her head as she watch her cousin flirt with every lady in the building.

"Sam that is so gross. There isn't a female in this room you have not touched. Did you not think to leave any for others?"

Sam smiles at the blonde beside him and embraces her into a tight hug. Brittany pushes him away lightly as Mike, their best friend comes up beside the two and give them each an embrace.

"Sorry Cuz. First there, first served. What's up Mike" She scoffs her teeth and grabs Mike's hand. Before Mike can answer Brittany pulls him away.

"Let's go Mike. Sam has put a damper on all my plans for tonight. Looks like I'm flying solo. _Again."_ Sam smiles watching his cousin and Mike hit the floor. He moves around checking out the scene. He leans up against the bar watching all ladies eyes on him. He smiles at a few that have caught his eye but knows they are not going to make the list. Out of nowhere Sam feels a hand start to caress the lower part of his back. He grinds his teeth and puts on a false smile and looks over his shoulder. A Blonde steps up to Sam and seductively whispers in his ear. Her husky voice sends a little tingle down his spine, but does nothing to ignite a spark down south.

"Hello, Sam. Long time no see." Sam picks up the whiskey that has been sat in front of him, and gives a slow nod of thanks to the bartender, Puck. He downs the drinks and lets the smooth, hot liquid sooth the tension she has caused. He slowly turns to Stephanie and finally acknowledges her.

"Hello Stephanie. How are you?"

Stephanie smiles at Sam and wraps her long fingers around the nape of his neck. He slightly draws back, but she does not notice.

"I'm great Sam. I would be even better if you would come to the bathroom with me." She says letting her hand travel further down south than Sam would have liked. He quickly halts her hand and brings it back up to his lips. He knows this is not about to turn out good.

"Why darling, that seems very tempting, but you see I'm kind of not feeling you at the moment."

Stephanie quickly jerks her hand away from Sam's plump lips and narrows her ice blue eyes at him.

"Damn it Sam. Really? I was trying to find the goodness in you, but I can see you are never going to change. I guess it's true what the others say. One time Evans strike again." She moves in front of Sam needing to get a complete honest answer from him. "Were you even willing to offer a full night?"

Sam looks her in the eyes and slowly shakes his head no. She reaches to slap his face but he quickly deflates that notion from happening. He softly grabs her hand and pulls her into him while he whispers seductively in her ear.

"Please Darling. Let's not cause a scene." She jerks her hand away and pushes Sam slightly. He shakes his head and returns to the bar. He shakes his head. It's not like Stephanie didn't know the rules before she got with him. Everyone knows about One Time Evans and she was not any different to make him change his rules. Get the fuck out of her with that bull shit…

* * *

 **Ok, so I just found this on a flash drive in my room as I was cleaning up. I really only wrote about 5000 words because this was only supposed to be a one shot. Tell me what you think? Should I continue by posting the rest and split it into other chapters? Maybe I'll be able to post the whole thing tonight while watching the Wiz live! I'm so excited.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters mentioned in the story. Please excuse all errors. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The night just keeps getting better thought Puck as he watched Stephanie stump away furious with Sam. He walks over laughing while wiping the shot glass out. He slings the used towel over his shoulder and leans on the bar counter.

"Hey man, you ok."

Sam realizing it is just Puck looks up at the grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Can you believe her though?" Puck laughs reaching under the bar to bring out the Kentucky whiskey. He shakes his head pouring two fingers into his shot glass and Sam's.

"Hell no I can't believe it. It's not like she's new to town. She and everyone in this room knows your rules and she was too stupid to not get caught up. I told you not to go for it. Her first baby daddy been told us she had commitment issues and that's why he left her and got full custody of their kid. Now she's on what? Baby daddy number 4?" Sam agrees nodding his head.

"Yeah. Your right. But I couldn't pass up her wanting to suck my dick in the alley. You know how Jr. gets when a new territory comes into view for him to conquer. Her pussy wasn't all that, but that mouth was something serious."

"Did you just seriously bring up your nasty dick all casual like? Man we are two grown men. That was not needed to be said out loud." Puck says tossing the towel at Sam while he went to handle other customers.

Sam laughs out laugh as he watches Puck do his duties for tonight. He eyes the red head with the rhino piercing as she winks at him. He lifts his glass and turn back towards puck as he heads Sam's way.

Puck walks back over to Sam as he sees two fine women walk into the club. Being the owner and bartender Puck is pretty aware of everyone that frequents Inferno. However, these two are new. Time to have some fun tonight he thinks.

"Oh shit…heads up Sam. Conquest number 2300 just walked in." Puck says laughing at Sam. Sam slowly turns his head and looks toward the entrance door. Hell yeah. Jr. is defiantly feeling good tonight.

Mercedes and Santana enters Inferno and looks around the packed club. Santana quickly grabs Mercedes arms and squeals.

"Look Cedes. She's here." She yells into her friend's ear. Mercedes looks to see who Santana is pointing to and notices a blonde dancing with a tall sexy Asian man. Mercedes nods and starts to move a little more into the club. She looks around and see's various faces that she know and gives nods of hello. She feels eyes on her and knows it's because of the outfit Santana has picked out for her. She consciously pulls the dress down. Santana's sees her friends and goes behind her swatting her ass.

"Stop it Cedes. You look gorgeous. Which pisses me off and it kind of almost makes me sad you don't go for my team." Mercedes laughs at her friend as they start looking for a table. Santana sees one beside the bar and quickly grabs her hand. Mercedes starts the journey to the table, carefully balancing in her Split Leather Floral Midi Dress and her black dual textured high heeled sandals. Santana steps ahead and starts to wave her over. Mercedes quickly joins her friend but her steps starts to falter as she feels a pair of eyes on her. She looks to her right and sees no one other than the Sam Evans. His smoldering green eyes narrow as he takes in her outfit for the night. She slowly starts to turn around until she feels her friend pulling her towards the table.

"What is wrong with you? I have been calling your name forever."

"Really? I couldn't hear you over the music." Santana nods and sits on the stool.

"This club is seriously packed tonight." She says gyrating her upper body to the music. Mercedes nods her head and looks towards the bar again.

Sam cannot believe his luck. Just when he thought this night was going to be full of rejects he sees a curvaceous female's frame walking towards the bar. He cannot help but study the ways she walks with her head held high, and her shoulders arched back making her taller than the 5'3 frame she was sure to be. He looks at the dress she is wearing and bites his lips. How in the hell is a woman able to wear two separate patterns the ways she is and still looks like it's melted to her body. Curves on full display. He looks at her willing her to turn his way and when he does he loses his breath. He is in the middle of taking another shot of whiskey but cannot dare put the glass to his lips. He sees her notice him, and she starts to stumble quickly gathering her composure. He smiles as he looks at Puck to confirm his new game companion tonight. "I see we have a new contestant." He tosses back the shot and slaps fives with Puck.

 _Lord Jesus, please do not let Sam Evans come over here tonight._

Mercedes Jones knew of Sam's notorious ways, and tonight was the night she was not willing to put up with them. Not once in the twenty two years she has been living in Lima Ohio, has he ever spoken to her, or given her a second glance. And tonight of all nights, when she decides to come out for the first time in a provocative dress, he notices. She cannot imagine herself joining the long list of conquest Sam has had a taste of. She looks at the drink list and settles on a Long Island Ice Tea. The waiter goes away and Mercedes feels herself settling down and starts to finally relax and groove to the music they are playing.

Santana looks at her friend and smiles. "See, Cedes. This is what you needed." Mercedes nods and smiles at her friend. Out the corner of her eye she sees Brittany approaching the table and kicks Santana. Santana confused sees Brittany approaching also and starts to turn red.

"Oh my goodness. Fuck Cedes, I'm not ready. Oh my goodness." Mercedes quickly grabs Santana's hand and calms her down as Brittany approaches the table.

"Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones. Well, I'll be damned. This may be weird but it's what I'm known for. You know Lord Tubbington told me to expect you tonight, but I just did not believe. I really can't trust anything he says anymore, since he has started taking pain killers again."

Mercedes looks over at Santana who is mimicking a fish right now and starts to talk for her.

Mercedes unsure what is going on laughs cautiously?

"Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany happy to answer nods her head.

"Yes, my cat. He's really a handful, but I love him too much to let him go."

"So what are you gorgeous ladies doing out tonight. Never have I seen you guys in this type of environment." She looks at Santana wishing her to speak.

Mercedes seeing the dire need of bestie wanting to speak to her crush answers for Santana.

"You'll have to excuse her Brittany. She's kind of shy. We're out celebrating my heartbreak." Brittany hearing Mercedes winks at Santana and turns to Mercedes.

"Really? You have let that Ogre of a boyfriend go. Good for you Mercedes. He did not deserve you." Mercedes smiles at Brittany and gets up from the table. She leans to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"She really likes you. Go easy on her." She gives Brittany a smooch on the cheek and moves away from the table heading towards the ladies room.

Sam watching the interaction between the three females keeps his eye on the lovely chocolate woman. He then see's Mercedes whisper something into his cousins ear then leave the table. He eyes Mercedes as she is heading to the ladies room and itches to follow her. He watches her backside slowly moving towards another part of the club and has the need to follow her. Sam follows his instinct. As he waits for her to finish her business he leans up against the wall and waits for her to come out of the restroom. Mercedes finishes washing her hand and looks at herself in the mirror. She notices how rejuvenated she feels since she has broken up with Shane. Two years in that relationship was a toll on her and her personality. She refreshes her lip gloss and smooths down the dress Santana choose for tonight. She steps back and looks at her curves nodding in approval. Walking out the door she starts to fondle with the tube of lip gloss not paying attention to where she is going. Sam sees Mercedes and quickly acknowledges her.

"Hey."

Mercedes jumps not knowing what's going on until she see the sexy man in front of her. She slowly swallows the no existent spit in her mouth. _Damn when did I become parched?_ She smiles at Sam.

"Hi." She steps around him and walks a little down the long hallway.

"I'm Sam. Sam I am." He quickly face palms himself. He cannot believe he just said that.

She smiles at him and extends her hand.

"Mercedes Jones." Sam grabs the small hand and pulls her toward him.

"Nice to meet you." She looks at him and arches her brow. He gives her a panty dropping smile and she immediately knows what he is thinking.

She removes her tiny hand from his massive one.

"Not interested Sam. Try another one." The hypnotizing smile that once graced his face quickly vanishes.

"Excuse me?"

Mercedes seeing that she has one upped the famous One Time Evans lets him have it. She places her hand on her curvature hip and speaks.

"I'm not interested in a onetime thing Sam Evans. I know who you are, and what you are known for. I have heard talk all around this town since we were fifteen." She looks Sam up and down while shaking her head. "Really you should be exhausted." She says stepping around his muscular figure.

Sam shakes his head confused. Since we were fifteen.

"Wait! How do you know me?" Shocked Sam grabs Mercedes by her elbow and coax's her back onto the wall.

Mercedes looks at the gorgeous blonde Adonis and shakes her head. Of course he wouldn't know you.

"We both went to McKinley High. Now we both go to Ohio State. Plus you are what every girl talks about. And not in a good way. Like I said I'm not interested. Try another one." She says quickly heading back towards her and Santana's table. She notices the table is empty and glances towards the floor. Santana is nowhere to be seen. She shakes her head and pulls out her phone. It is glowing to indicate a message.

 **Satan:** _Cedes its happening! Ttyl maybe._ Mercedes smiles in frustration and happiness. She looks behind her and see's Sam staring at her ass. She shakes her head and heads toward the exit.

Snapping out of his trance Sam sees Mercedes heading towards the exit and rushes to catch up.

"Looking for someone?" Sam asks standing beside Mercedes.

"No."

Feeling frustrated with not getting anywhere Sam steps in front of the small feisty woman to make her stop. Mercedes confused at what he is doing looks up. At this exact moment Sam takes the bull by its horns and leans in. "Good." He captures her plump lips and is immediately drawn to her. _Shit_ Mercedes thinks. _No, no, no, no. Stop Cedes what are you doing?_

Mercedes snapping out of the trance pushes Sam away. Stop. She says holding her chest. I'm not that kind of girl, Sam." Sam nods and steps back as she walks away.

Puck walking down the hallway sees Sam and Mercedes. _Damn he's quick._ Wait she's leaving. Okay….never mind. Sam leans against the wall and watches Mercedes leave. Something is wrong. I shouldn't want to chase her. Calm down Jr. Sam closes his eyes and feel someone looking at him. He looks to his left and sees Puck smirking. He stands up straighter and smiles.

Fuck it. We need this. Here I come Mercedes Jones.

* * *

 **Ok here is chapter two. I thought I had everything finished but now I'm just winging it. Thank you so much everyone that took the time to read, review, favor, and follow. It means a whole lot to me. I will personally try to reply back. Please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also enjoyed watching The Wiz. That cast was flawless and it was beautifully put together.**

* * *

Fuck it. We need this. Here I come Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes starts to trample the pavement furiously and as fast as her little legs can carry her. She immediately whips out her phone to send a text to the unavailable Santana fucking Lopez.

 **Mercedes:** Satan, when I see your ass I am gonna kick you in your nonexistence balls for putting me on Fucking Sam Evans radar!

Not being able to really be mad at Santana she quickly added

 **Mercedes:** Be careful love you and enjoy your night.

Sam quickly runs out of the club and sees Mercedes trying to get away quickly in her too high heels. He laughs at the image and jogs until he is right beside the small pixie. Mercedes noticing she isn't along anymore feels goosebumps start to travel up her arm. She looks to her left and notice Sam walking with her. She immediately stops and glares at the cute hunk next to her.

"Yesss?" Sam looks at her and smiles.

"It's almost midnight. There is no way I was letting you walk home alone after my cousin scooped up your friend tonight." Sam knowing she would immediately dismiss him started walking again coaxing her to follow and started a conversation.

"So, you live close by here? Mercedes seeing there was no winning tonight followed the giant.

"Yep about three blocks from here. You?" Mercedes asked knowing the answer. They both lived in the same building close to campus.

"Same." She nods her head and let the light breeze graze her face to cool her raging hormones. _There is no way I'm attracted to Playboy Evans. I just must be severely horny. Am I that desperate to let him take away the itch for one night? Naw…_

Sam looks at the small woman beside him and keeps wondering why she's not too keen on trying him out for one night. I've never been turned down so quickly. Not paying too much attention they both look up to see they have reached their destination.

"So, here we are." Mercedes starts to say before Sam cuts her off.

"Shut up! You live here too? Mercedes looks at Sam as she starts to walk away. He follows still in shock that she lives in the same building with him. She walks toward the elevator and presses the call button. Sam stands behind her watching her every move. The elevator dings to indicate the arrival and they both step on together. She pushes for level 12 already knowing he stays on the same floor also. Sam narrows his eyes in confusion as Mercedes just leans on the rail waiting for the journey to be over. They both leave the elevator when it reaches its floor destination. Mercedes pulls out her keys from her black clutch. Sam watches as she travels down the hall towards where she lives. He unsurely wipes the back of his neck in confusion. Mercedes stops at apartment number 1217. Sam eyes widen as he looks across the hall at his apartment number 1218.

No fucking way he whispers.

She opens her door and tells Sam goodnight. She enters her apartment. Sam still is shocks looks at her door then his. How in the hell did I never notice her across the hall from me? Not ready for the night to be over. He heads into his apartment and walks towards his liquor stash. I need something fruity for her. He starts to rummage through everything and comes across Amaretto Sour. Hell yes. Let's get this party started. Don't worry Jr. You and I will be satisfied before the sun shines. One Time Evans is back in business.

Sam goes to knock on the door and chooses to ring the doorbell again. Mercedes has just gotten out of the dress that felt like a comfortable layer of her epidermis. She puts on her bunny slippers as she heads to bed.

 _Ding dong, ding dong._ Oh hell no. Not again.

Mercedes heads towards the door not expecting anyone but Santana. She refuses to put on her robe and walks to the door in a Purple Camisole and boy shorts. She opens the door ready to tear into Santana when she notices his plump lips smiling.

"No." Mercedes quickly says as she starts to shut the door. She sees Sam holding a brown bottle of liquor with two wine glasses. Sam anticipating her doing exactly that places his foot into the door before she completely closes it.

"Wait Mercedes. I wasn't ready for the night to end. Please. Have a night cap with me." Mercedes sighs as she opens the door. Sam smoothly walks into the room and glances around. He sees everything and nods in approval until he stops on Mercedes. Now that is a sight to behold he thinks.

"Night cap. Why Sam?" Sam looks at the beautiful woman in front of him and takes a deep breath. Easy boy.

"Well, if you didn't notice. I'm a little shocked right now. I can't believe I have never noticed you before. Only to find out you are my across the hall neighbor. I'm appalled. Also, I find you incredibly sexy." Sam says as he places the glasses and alcohol on the counter and walks up to Mercedes. She steps back from his perusing eyes and places her arms under her breast.

"Yeah, well I thought you were someone else before I answered the door. I'll just go change." She started to turn and walk away but she felt a strong pair of arms reach around her waist and pull her back into his solid wall of a chest.

Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Damn, there is no way I can let you walk away to cover this up after I've seen your gorgeous rear end." He says palming her breast. Mercedes breath catches in her throat as her pussy starts to tingle.

"Sam Evans let me go this instant. I've already told you. I'm not interested in one night with you." Mercedes felt the lie force its way out as Sam licked the inside of her ear while pulling on her traitorous nipples.

"Liar." He whispered as she felt her knees buckle. "Your beautiful mouth said those words. But the smell coming from your delicious pussy is speaking another language." He kisses her neck and whispers, "Mercy." Good lord, why the fuck did he just call me that. Mercedes thinks as she feels cream start to leak from her tunnel. Sam noticing her weakness resolving immediately lays down the ground rules. "Listen, seeing as you know who I am. I know, you know the rules. One night. That's all I need, all I can really offer. No commitment, no spoken words of love, and definitely no attachment. As much as I want your delicious pussy, ass, and mouth. I will walk away if you can't agree. Understood?"

Mercedes starts to think. So this is it. Accept and join the long list of conquest, or walk away and feel like a coward. Live in the moment and regret the decision, or walk away and still regret the decision I could have made. Mercedes turns to Sam and sees the spark of interest in his emerald eyes. She stand on her tippy toes and kissed the hell out of him. She gives it her all. She feels the spark flow from her toes, into her pussy, straight through her heart, and out of her ears. She runs her fingers through his thick mane of blonde lock and moans out her answer.

"I'm willing to offer myself for one night."

Hell yes Sam responds as he lifts her and walks her into her living room. Sam removals the camisole and watches as her beautiful chocolate nubs come into focus. He immediately latches onto the right one while he pulls and rotates the left one. Mercedes unable to stop the moans runs her finger under the shirt he is currently wearing. She needs more contact but Sam is focused on her nipples. Time goes on and they each are losing more and more clothes. Him more than her two items. Sam lifts up to look at Mercedes as he removes the final piece of clothing. She doesn't want to look down but she has to see what all the hype is about. And good lord now she knows. Sam sees her eyes widen and smiles to himself. Being well endowed has come with perks. Mercedes immediately looks back up at Sam as he starts to kiss her again. He places one finger on her hot engorged clit and she quickly jumps from the cold contact. He notices her uncomfortably and eases onto the floor between her thick thighs. He does not know why but he has the dire need to taste her sweetness. And boy when he does Sam has become addicted. He slowly starts from her opening to catch the cream that is continually leaking down into her ass hole. Her nectar has made him addicted and he cannot help the sound of slurping he is laying on her pussy. He forces himself to leave her cream filled hole and head up to her swollen clit. When he hits home Mercedes unable to take anymore crashes her legs closed as Sam sucks her clit nonstop. She feels her stomach start to shake as Sam inserts a finger into her hole and whispers. "Let go baby. Let go." And boys she does. Mercedes feels her walls fluttering around his finger as he continues to pump it inside her to prolong the most mind blowing orgasm she has ever had. Sam feeling himself losing control stands up quickly and goes back toward her addicting lips. They continue to kiss as Sam's dick start to gravitate towards Mercedes pussy.

Mercedes broke the kiss as she felt Sam's tip slide across her tight opening. Mercedes noticing something off stops and whispers.

"Protection Sam." He pulled her back into the kiss not thinking at all.

"But I."

"As if. You think I'm not aware of your playboy antics. I would rather protect myself then get anything you may or may not have gotten from your rendezvous sexcapades." Sam punched the couch in frustration. He could not believe he was ready to go bareback with this one nighter. As if that was bad, he just recently finished eating some of the best pussy he has never tasted before. Sam does not ever go down on any woman. _Get it together Sam._

After calming down a little he looks at the dark beauty underneath him and whispers.

"You want me?" Mercedes shakes her head. There is no way she will ever admit to Sam Evans she has wanted him since there first science class in the ninth grade.

"Don't deny it." He drew her closer, until her breasts touched his chest.

Her nipples pebbled happy to be in close contact with his perfect chest.

"Oh come on Sam, I'm not gonna deny I'm horny as hell and you just ate the hell out of my pussy.

His eyes narrowed, and her mouth went dry.

"Say it."

"What? Say what?"

"Say you want me."

"Hell no. I'm not playing your little game. Either you hurry up and put that big dick in my pussy or leave my apartment. I'm not finna boost your ego One Time Evans."

Sam growled as he heard the familiar nickname grace her gorgeous lips. He quickly embedded his huge penis in her tight cavern and yelled.

"Shitt….Your too fucking tight." Her eyes widened not expecting that much pressure once he was inside her. She knew he took up every crevice and immediately destroyed her for any other potential lovers. Sam had to take shallow breathes as he felt her tight walls fluttering around his dick. There is no way I can move without coming to soon. He felt his fingers unintentionally bit into her thick waist. He slowly started to move as Mercedes chest rose and fell. She felt another orgasm slowly approached and she pushed as it took over her body. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mercedes screamed as she felt liquid come from her. Her eyes widened as she watched Sam look at her speechless. Unable to hold on any longer he pulled out and shot cum over her beautiful belly.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry." Mercedes immediately tried to say before Sam took her mouth and placed it on hers.

"That was amazing. Shit I almost forgot to pull out. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've never had unprotected sex before. I get tested regularly." Mercedes understanding what he just said widened her eyes. Shit how did they forget. Seeing the worried look on Sam's face calmed him down.

"It's okay. You pulled out in time and I've only been with one man. We always used protection also. She looked at Sam and noticed a mirage of emotions flood his face. She knew what time it was.

"So, that was fun. Guess you gotta go?" Sam shaking his head no quickly answered.

"I would, but my dick wants more of your pussy right now, and I refuse to

deny myself." Quickly reaching into the jeans thrown on the back of the couch and searching for the golden ticket that will gain his entry back into heaven. He feels the foil and quickly tears into the packet and sheaths his monster cock.

"Spread your legs."

She did, and Sam plunged into her heat. _Home_ he starts to think but shakes that feeling away quickly. He starts to pound into her tight pussy as she grabs his back.

Pounding into her pussy, he didn't give an inch. She cried out his name and scrounged around for something to hang on to while he abused her body in the most wonderful way. His tongue delved between her lips and grooves with hers. His taste, the feel of the invasion that left her without a choice and vulnerable to his superior strength left her weak. Needing to feel her walls clutch and flutter between them again. Sam pushes a hand between their sticky bodies and begins to thumb her clit.

"Oh yes Sam! If you don't stop, I'm going to come!"

His eyes glittered above hers.

"I want your thick come to coat my cock. I want to feel your pussy gush out some sweet juice so I can drink from the source. " Loving every dirty word coming out of Sam's mouth Mercedes could only shake her head in agreement.

"I-I want it too." Her head spun, he felt so good. An orgasm crested in her core. If she didn't come soon. She would scream and awaken everyone in the building.

For the last time, she called out his name, and then a powerful orgasm took hold as she squirted the second time that night. Sam quickly left her heaven and placed his mouth over her pussy to drink her sweet come. Her screams must have been heard three blocks away. He quickly reentered into her cavern and had to slow down his pumps. How in the fuck does she get tighter every time? He drew her closer to stroke her back and felt her hide her face in his shoulder. Sam sweetly looked at Mercedes as he started his slow strokes again.

"I'm not done with you just yet." He picked Mercedes up and carried her down the hall into her bedroom. Thank goodness her layout was the same as his. He placed her gently on the queen sized canopy bed.

He stood in front of her looking as her chest rose and fell. Damn how was he gonna walk away. He has already broken all rules. Mercedes looked at the glistening condom wanting to taste his dick. She felt her pussy start to tingle again and could not believe it. Never did she have this much stamina before. Never has she came or squirted that hard either. Maybe the rumors were true. Sam Evans was worth one night. Mercedes opened her legs and reached between her glistening thighs to touch her pussy. Sam growled as she slipped one finger into her tight opening and then placed her cream covered finger into her mouth slowly.

"Don't you wanna taste, Sam?"

"Hell yeah." Sam answered scooting onto the bed following Mercedes as she scooted towards the end. He pulled her back towards him and placed his big dick at her opening.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yes, please. Put it in me Sammie." Sam did exactly that and furiously pounded her tight pussy until he felt his muscles start to clench to indicate the impending orgasms that would weaken him.

"Come with me Mercy. Give me more of that sweet nectar. End our time together on a high note." Sam said as he felt her start to come undone again.

"Yes!" He roared when they finally let go and released into the barrier blocking him from the best pussy on earth.

I can't believe it… I just had sex with Sam Evans. Wow. Did he think I was good enough? Shit stop that. Send him on his way and not make this anymore awkward than it already is. Sam looked at Mercedes and saw the emotions traveling over her beautiful face. Mercedes bites her lip and looks at Sam.

"So, I guess this is it? Um…I'll put on some clothes and walk you to the door." Sam shakes his head and agrees with Mercedes.

"Yea come on. I'll follow."

The fucking walk of shame, literally. Mercedes thinks. She grabs her robe off the end of her bed and places it on. Sam watches Mercedes and nervously wipes his neck. Walk away Evans. There is no way you can get attached after fucking her twice. But twice isn't enough. I need more. Mercedes heads toward the hallway and front door. She unlocks the door and waits for Sam to grab his clothes. As he places his jeans on. He looks at her as she bites her lips. Feeling his eyes on her she quickly says.

"Don't worry. I'll avoid you at all times. Won't dare speak, or touch you. Only nod and walk away. I know the rules Sam." She smiles.

"Good." Sam places his arms in his shirt and pulls it over his head. He places his shoes on his feet and heads toward the door. "Nice meeting you Mercedes Jones." He walks out of her apartment across to his without looking back. Mercedes quietly shuts her door. She shakes her head no as she feels the tear starts run down her face.

Sam closes his front door and leans his head against the door. You can't fall in love with a conquest Sam. Get your head together. He beats his palm across his forehead. And walks away from the door. He hears sniffles and opens his front door. No way. Is that Cedes? Sam not thinking walks back over and twists her nob. Unlocked? He opens the door and sees her holding onto his jacket. How did he leave that?

"Mercedes?" Sam calls out not wanting to startle her. She quickly rises and wipes her eyes.

"Jeez Evans your One night rule can't work if you leave things at your conquests homes." She says tossing the jacket towards him.

"Please don't say that about yourself." Sam says shaking his head and stepping towards her. He notes her red eyes and grips her face. She lowers her head not wanting him to see her weak after spending only hours with the infamous Sam Evans.

"What do you mean? It's the truth and I was stupid enough to think…"

"Think what Mercedes?" She sighs frustrated that she became attached so quickly.

"To think I could enter into the deal without my heart getting broken again. There, I said it. I, Mercedes Jones have fallen for your promiscuous ass and I have only myself to blame. Damn it, I should have stayed at home and just watched you from afar like I have been doing since we were fifteen."

Sam feeling the pull towards her pulled her into his arms and lifted her face to his.

"I don't know what makes you different but I don't think I want only one night with you." Mercedes gasps looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm saying. One time Evans is hanging up his player card." Sam says smiling at Mercedes. She squints her eyes.

"Uh how about One Time Evans burns his player card. Hanging up kind of says you could start doing it sometimes in the future. And I don't think I like that idea." Sam laughs as he leans down smiling at Mercedes.

"Ok, your right. I'll burn it. Damn I'm gonna hear an ear full from my team mates and Puck." Sam says following Mercedes into her bedroom.

"You, Santana is gonna tear into my ass when I see her in the morning."

"Tonight you mean."

"Excuse me."

"There is no way I'm letting your gorgeous ass out of bed before the afternoon. She'd be lucky if she sees you tomorrow night." Mercedes giggles running towards her bedroom. Hell yes!

* * *

 **Okay so the ending was kind of rushed but I'm thinking of writing another chapter as an epilogue to see how they turned out. Did Sam really burn his player card and will Santana give Mercedes an earful?**


End file.
